


Take Care of Me (I'll Let You In)

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Sam, Catheters, Diapers, Dom Dean, Lawyer Dean, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Sounding, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's unsure at first. They've never played with sounding, and they've most definitely never played with catheters, and he's nervous about it -- quite scared if he's being honest with himself.<br/>He knows how horribly wrong it can go, but he also knows Dean will be more than careful with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me (I'll Let You In)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam's unsure at first. They've never played with sounding, and they've most definitely never played with catheters, and he's nervous about it -- quite scared if he's being honest with himself.

He knows how horribly wrong it can go, but he also knows Dean will be more than careful with him.

"I'll start with the smallest sound, and we can work our way up until you're ready for the catheter. I want you to be comfortable with it enough you don't even have to think about it, and it'll take some time to stretch you out, get you all ready." Sam shudders and nods. "Good boy. Do you want to start now?"

Sam nods his head again, and Dean gets up to get the sounding kit, to sterilize the first ribbed rod, about seven inches of metal Sam doesn't want to even go near, but he also wants to try it more than anything.

Dean comes back in the room with it, and he takes Sam's diaper off.

He squirts lube all over Sam's cock, pushes it into his slit with the very tip of the dripping rod.

Before Sam knows it, two inches have sunk into him, and he fists the sheets and pants hard.

The sound has to be no wider than a pencil's thickness, and a slender pencil at that, but the ribs catch on sensitive skin never touched before now, and Sam feels an orgasm bubbling up in his belly already.

"Master, can I --"

"You can come, pet." The sound sinks in all the way and Sam comes with heaving breaths. It oozes out from around the sound Dean is holding to keep it inside him, and Sam sobs. "One more time, baby, and I'll take it out."

Sam whines, and he grabs onto Dean's hand with his own, his nails digging into Dean’s skin.

They both watch the sound go in and out, the skin of his cock raised where it slides up and down.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam yells as he orgasms again. His Master lets go of the sound, and Sam pulls it out completely.

Sam's cock pulses and come covers his chest, shoots past his shoulder, and Dean jacks him through it. He pants and closes his eyes as dark spots obscure his vision, and he has to stop himself from blacking out.

Dean brings him back to the present, and Sam slowly opens his eyes and moves to sit upright.

“Feelin’ okay?”

“Shit, fuck, Dean, more.” Dean laughs and spreads his legs wider.

“In a little bit, need to wait until you settle down some.”

Sam’s cock head is an angry red color, and Dean only continues when he softens, when that irritation goes away.

After two more times there is no more sting, just that little shiver that goes down his spine as the ribbed rod fills his cock.

He’s glad they did this in their bed because afterwards he needs a serious nap.

Over the next two weeks Dean stretches his slit until Sam works up to the thickest sound with ease. He’s left writhing and begging and coming every time without fail.

Sam knows the catheter is the next step, but Dean lets him have a few days to calm down and get himself prepared after their last session of stretching, which ended up with Sam in tears pleading with his Master to let him come, but he wasn’t allowed to.

On the fourth day Sam wakes up to a glass of water shoved in his face. He drinks it down greedily, and washes the morning breath out with more water while brushing his teeth. Dean lets him switch to coffee during the morning, but doesn’t let Sam use the bathroom or put him in a diaper.

By lunch he’s squirming, but it’s only about a six and a manageable one at that.

At dinner, on a scale from one to ten, he’s a sixty. He shifts every few seconds and jumps up and down to keep himself from letting go.

He whines at Dean pointedly.

“Five seconds and then come back.” Sam rushes to the bathroom and lets go for five seconds, and then he waddles back to Dean who’s waiting in their bedroom. “Lay down.”

Dean nods to the bed where a diaper is laid out, and Sam sits down and lays back on it. His Master also pulls out the catheter, the little yellow tube that will sit inside his diaper, and the clear one that’s going inside of him.

Sam’s eyes widen. It’s thicker than the thickest sound he’s taken, and a jolt of excitement makes his skin break out in goose bumps.

“Ready, pet?” Dean asks, and pushes at his knees so he can fit between Sam’s legs.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. This might hurt a little, but if it gets to be too much tell me to stop and I will.”

“Okay.”

Dean slicks the tube and the head of his cock like always, and he sounds Sam a little before so he’s not going into this empty handed.

“I’m going to start now, Sammy, tell me how it feels.”

“I have to go.”

“I know, pet, it’ll feel really good in a second, that’s why I have the diaper here.”

Dean kisses his knee and starts to push the tube into Sam’s slit, and into his urethra.

He hisses through his teeth and fists his hands in the sheets, but he doesn’t twist away, he stays where he is because Dean told him to.

“Shit, Sam, that’s really hot.”

“Hurry up, I need to go so badly, please.” With the tube pushing its way into him, he feels the need to piss come stronger and stronger with each passing minute. Dean plugs the end for only a moment so he can close the diaper, and then he uncaps it when it’s fully inside of him, the diaper taped so nothing will leak.

He feels need burn low in his abdomen, and he watches as the diaper expands, yellows, as he pisses.

“How does that feel?” Dean asks, petting over the edge of the diaper.

“Guh, so good, oh god.”

“I’ll change you in a little bit, but then we have to sleep and in the morning off to work early.”

“But, I can’t control the flow, I’m going to --”

“You won’t leak if you make sure to come to my office during lunch so I can change you, pet, and I know you’ll be a good boy for me, okay?” Sam sighs and shifts on the bed, the warm feeling between his legs a familiar comfort as usual. When he tries to stop the trickle that he knows is dripping out of the catheter, he can’t. When he pushes to go faster it doesn’t. He fully relaxes into the mattress with a relieved breath and Dean kisses his skin as he spreads himself out. “You look happy, pet.”

“I am. Thank you, Dean.”

“‘Course. Anything for you.

In the morning Dean wakes him up slowly with gentle touches.

"How about we eat some breakfast, I’ll change you, and then we can get goin’?”

“Hmm. Feels good,” Sam hums, and Dean laughs as he shuts his eyes.

“Do I need to cage you up?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Sam wiggles and bites back a groan.

“No,” he breathes. Dean pets down his bare inner thighs with the backs of his cold hands, and Sam shivers, a whine escaping past his lips, and he leans down to kiss Sam.

“Go pick out what you’re going to wear, I’ll pack up breakfast and your briefcase, and then I’ll come change you. Try not to leak, I don’t want to have to clean up stains later.”

When Dean leaves he starts to rub himself through the diaper, his cock straining to get hard around the tube, but he only manages to get halfway there before Dean’s back in the room and he’s forced to stop.

His wet diaper is changed, and he only leaks a little while Dean does it.

“So good,” he whispers, and his finger traces around the tube coming out of his slit. Sam shivers. “So good for me, letting me do this, Sammy. I love you so much.”

Dean leans down and kisses him roughly, with an edge of desperation that puts an edge to the kiss that’s all teeth and tongue.

“I’d call in sick if we didn’t have important things to do. I’d fuck you nice and deep, Sammy, make you leak all over your stomach. You’d like that, huh? Your belly all swollen with piss and my come inside you, leaking out, but I’d plug you up nice and tight. I’d put you in a diaper and put you to bed, take care of you so well, Sammy, please let me take care of you,” Dean pleads, and Sam tilts his head back so Dean can suck at the skin.

“Yes,” he hisses. “Please, Master. You can take care of me, please.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Dean kisses him over and over, all over, and Sam grins happily. “Let’s go. I have to go to the courthouse today, but that’s after lunch so I’ll change you before I leave,” Dean says when things get heated.

The car ride is relatively short, and Sam worries about having to go as he feels the urge, but then it’s gone and he sinks into a better headspace as he remembers he won’t have to worry about it today.

The morning goes on as normal, he cleans his workspace and finishes sealing up files, most of that time spent on the phone, and by the time lunch rolls around he's calm and collected, though his diaper is full to the brim.

He makes his way towards Dean's office, and closes the door behind himself. Dean holds up a finger, the phone held up to his ear.

“I can’t leave early, I have plans . . . No, I -- I can’t leave right now, I have something important . . . I’ll be at the meeting, yes, but I can’t leave the office right now, I’m tied up. Goodbye,” Dean snaps into the phone, and then turns to Sam. “Sorry, that was Cain, the bastard is trying to get me to go out to the courthouse early, but I still haven’t changed you.”

Dean stands up and makes his way towards Sam. He cups the front of his pants and brushes his thumb against the center where his cock is.

“You’re all warm and full, huh? Take your pants off and I’ll help you out of that.”

Sam pulls his pants off after locking the door behind him, and Dean pulls the diaper away. He throws it into the trash before replacing it with a new, fresh one.

Dean takes a wipe from a container and cleans Sam up before securing it to his hips.

“All better. Feel good? Do you need it tighter?”

“No, I think this is good.”

“I have to leave for the meeting in a few, but you can take your break now if you need one.”

“I’m okay, I have a case I’m working on with Gabriel, we still have to set it up.”

“Go do that, I’ll see you when I get back. If I’m running late just wait for me, or you can wait in the bathroom, but no changing yourself.”

“Okay, Master. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They exchange kisses, and after that they split ways.

Sam works and works for what seems like hours and hours. Outside it gets progressively darker, and he worries about his diaper overflowing, but as he gets sucked into more claims and lawsuits, the worry dissipates into concentration.

“Sammy, I’m ba -- what are you doing still working? It’s almost midnight, pet!” Now that Sam does a check of himself, he realizes how tired his eyes are, and how full his diaper is, a constant leak dripping down the side of his leg now. “Go to the bathroom and wait for me there.”

Sam slowly makes his way towards the family bathroom, one of the only ones in the entire building with a locking door and no stalls. Dean likes to use this one to change him after hours so the cleanup is easier.

He pulls his pants off, and insides of the thighs on his slacks dripping, and he tries not to squish his legs together too much.

The coffee machine mostly emptied itself into his little styrofoam cup throughout the day, and he’s not surprised about the amount he’s had to go.

“How much did you drink?” Dean asks, bringing in the bag they use for diapers, wipes, and clothes among other things. He sets it on the floor before locking the door.

“A lot.”

“That’s good, but how much of that was water?”

Sam winces.

“Uh, the coffee is made with water?”

His Master makes an unhappy sound.

“Maybe I should get you a fancy water bottle so you’ll actually start drinking some. It’s not healthy to drink so much caffeine all the time, or beer.”

Dean pulls the diaper away from his skin and throws it in the trash. Sam’s catheter drips a steady stream just then, and he grabs at it to stop it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up, pet. I’ll take care of you.”

Dean kisses him solidly, with no room for any arguments, not that Sam would make any, and he melts under his Master’s familiar touch, the brush of callouses against his smooth skin comforting.

Dean wipes between his legs until the skin is raw, and clean as can be, and then he secures the diaper between his legs. He moves the catheter around until Sam deems it comfortable, then closes it by taping the tabs to the side of Sam’s hips.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, pet.” Dean cleans the floor under them, too, then he sorts their things back into the bag. “Here are some slacks you can wear until we get home, but I want you naked and waiting for me when I come up with your dinner. I want to try somethin’.”

Sam wants to ask why, it’s on the tip of his tongue, but he knows he’s talked enough for the both of them today, and he misses being quiet and submitting completely to his Master. He drops to his knees and pulls his shirt collar to the side so Dean can see the line of his real collar.

“You’re such a good boy, do you think you deserve a treat?” Dean asks him, and traces the jut of his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, pulling Sam’s face closer by fisting a hand in his hair.

He nods his head eagerly and scoots closer across the shiny glossiness of the linoleum under him. “Do you want my cock, Sammy?”

Sam whines and lets his eyes flutter shut, but he opens them when he tastes pre-come on his tongue, his Master’s cock being shoved between his lips.

He suckles on the head and continues until Dean shoves him away, panting for breath.

“You get the rest at home.” Sam whines high in his throat, but he’s pushed away again. “The faster you cooperate, the faster we get home. I’ll even let you come tonight if you want.”

Sam hurries to pack the rest of his things up, and to get into the elevator and to the car before Dean so he’s ready to go.

Dean comes out ten minutes later looking smug when Sam all but rips the door off to get inside.

At home it’s the same rushing as Sam hurries to strip and get to the bedroom on his own bed, splayed out, his ass in the air for his Master to use as he pleases if the diaper ever comes off.

“Such a good pet for me, Sammy. Here are my rules: if you come with the diaper on, only me touchin’ you through it, you can come. But, if you don’t, then you can’t come. If you _do_ come with the diaper on, you get to come again with my cock, or a toy, fucking you however you like.”

Sam shudders.

“I can do it, Master,” he says confidently.

“Good boy. Look at you all spread out for me, ready for my cock but waiting so patiently just like I want you to. You’re so beautiful, Sammy.” Dean cups the back of his diaper, and Sam lets his head drop so he can see between his legs. “I want to make you come so bad, Sammy, tell me how you want this.”

Sam turns over and Dean pulls him up onto the queen bed.

“Want you to grind on me, and I wanna make you come in your pants,” Sam says, and traces the hard line of Dean’s cock through his slacks seductively. It makes Dean’s eyes close, and a sharp breath echos in the room as silence falls.

“Fuck.”

He fucks his hips forward against Sam, and Dean pulls his own lip between his teeth to hide a whine Sam works harder to pull from him, and eventually does when he squishes the diaper’s material with a whimper.

Dean grabs onto his hips suddenly, and he grinds down so fast and so hard Sam loses all capability of breathing for so long black spots start to dance at the sides of his vision.

“Holy hell, baby, I can’t wait to be inside of you while you’re all wound up and tight, milking me so good,” Dean gasps out, and Sam rolls with it, starts to keep the rhythm going, but it falters when he comes. “Sammy,” he pants, and it makes Sam’s cock twitch and harden a little further, and then he’s coming.

It’s a foreign feeling, but he feels the warmth of it gather around his cock as it drips out around the catheter as piss drips from it.

“Shit.”

“I’m g-gonna fuck you now, baby boy,” Dean breathes hot in his ear, and he fumbles to get the diaper off Sam. “Gonna fuck you real deep, pet, make you leak.”

“Please, Master.”

“Love you, gonna -- gonna take care of you. Love takin’ care of you, pet.”

 _Yes_ , Sam thinks as Dean begins to finger him open, and he lets his mouth drop open, his eyelids slip closed, and his legs splay out wider.

“So perfect for me, Sammy.”

“Love you, Master. Need you.”

“Love you, too. Now sit back a little, I want to see you come all over your chest like a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
